


Picture

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader finds a Jedi holocron featuring Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt 2 of 3 from tumblr

__Obi-Wan’s image flickered as Vader paused the video feed from the holocron he had recovered from the Jedi he had slain. The one thing that was consistent about the Jedi he and his Inquisitors have captured, it was that they all had holocrons with the same message from Obi-Wan.

Vader scowled at the frozen picture of Obi-Wan. Even now, more than a decade later, Obi-Wan’s image stirred up feelings of betrayal. He was the one being Vader trusted explicitly. He learned his lesson in Mustafar. Power was the only thing he could trust.

Vader destroyed the holocron using the Force.


End file.
